Hurricane
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: What happens when a huge Hurricane hits Liverpool? Will everyone at Anubis House be safe or will some be hurt? Just read to find out. I am not good at summaries so I apologize. Just please read! Rated T just in case! Couples: Fabina, Amfie, Jara, Peddie, and maybe Moy.
1. Chapter 1: Hurricane Time

Hurricane

**Hey guys! I thought this would be a fun idea. Where I live there is a Hurricane. It is called Hurricane Sandy. I am putting the name in the story. I am going to try to upload this before my internet goes down. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own House of Anubis or Hurricane Sandy.**

**Nina's POV: **

We are all sitting down watching the news. There is a Hurricane coming. It is called Hurricane Sandy. They evacuated some areas but not in Liverpool. I am so scared. I had really bad Hurricanes in America. I think Fabian can tell that I am scared. I don't hide well.

"Nina everything will be ok." Fabian reassured me. I looked him straight in the eye.

"I have had bad ones before. They scare me." I said. Fabian pulled me into his chest. I looked over at Amber who was awing us.

"I love Fabina!" Amber squealed. Trudy entered. **(A/N: This takes place for season three I guess. Also Mick and Trudy are back and Nina is obviously here) **

"Everyone gets a flashlight in there room and candles. I left it on your dressers." she stated. We nodded and she went into the kitchen.

"I will be right back Fabes." I said and kissed him. I pulled apart and headed into the kitchen where our house mother was cooking what I figured was dinner.

"Trudy can I sleep in Fabians room tonight please?" I asked.

"Sure. If Eddie and Mick agree to it." she said. I hugged her. Then I pulled apart.

"Thank you!" I said and ran back and jumped on the couch next to Fabian.

"What you so excited about?" Patricia asked.

"Ok. Fabes Trudy said I can stay in your room tonight if it is ok with Mick and Eddie." I responded.

"That's great! Is it ok with you two?" Fabian asked referring to Mick and Eddie.

"That's fine." Mick and Eddie said in unison.

"Thank you." Fabian and I said at the same time.

"I am so happy that there is no school. That is the best part about Hurricanes." Jerome stated. Everyone nodded their heads agreeing to his statement.

"I like school though." Mara explained.

"Oh Mara." Jerome said with a little bit of laughter. They have been dating for a couple of months now. Since the end of last term. They leaned in to kiss. They broke apart after a minute. Mick scoffed. He is still mad that Mara kissed Jerome without officially breaking up with him.

"I love you Mara." Jerome exclaimed.

"I love you too Jerome.' Mara stated and they kissed yet again. They broke apart this time in within two minutes.

"JARA!" Amber squealed.

"Dinner time!" Trudy called. We all headed into the dining room. There was chicken and rice on the table. I grabbed the Dr. Pepper and opened the lid. I poured it in my glass and put the cap back on. I cut the chicken up and mixed it in with the rice. After dinner, I headed upstairs and brushed my teeth. I went into mine and Amber's room and closed the door. I took out pajamas and put them on. I headed downstairs. I saw Amber about to head upstairs.

"Goodnight Amber." I said.

"Goodnight Nina." she responded.

"Miss. Martin what are you doing down there?" Victor said in a harsh voice.

"Trudy said I can stay in Mick, Eddie and Fabian's room tonight." I replied. Trudy came in from the common room.

"Absolutely not." Victor screamed. Fabian came out and over to me. He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Victor please. She will behave." Trudy stated. Victor moaned.

"Fine. Behave!" he growled.

"Thank you." I responded.

"Goodnight Fabian, Nina and Victor." Trudy said heading upstairs. The lights just flickered off and on and I grabbed Fabian's hand.

"Goodnight Trudy and Victor." Fabian and I said in unison. Fabian and I headed into his room. We opened the door. Fabian closed the door. The lights went out and it was pouring outside. Fabian and I went into his bed. I cuddled up in his chest. I heard lightning and thunder and flinched.

"Goodnight Mick, Eddie and Nina." Fabian said.

"Goodnight Fabian and Nina." Mick and Eddie said.

"Goodnight." I said. I looked at Fabian and he was out cold. I heard noises and got scared so I closed my eyes and cuddled into him and tried to fall asleep.

**There is chapter one. I hope you guys like it. I will try to upload tonight if I have internet connection. Let's prey! Please review! Thanks!**

**-Sammi **


	2. Chapter 2: It's Starting

Chapter 2: It's Starting

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the great reviews! I appreciate it. Sorry for not posting this sooner. The Hurricane caused no power which meant no internet connection. I am on the plane as I type this heading to Florida. So when I arrive, I will post this. Now enough of me blabbering. I do not own House of Anubis. **

**Amber's POV: **

I am in my room all alone. Nina went to stay in Fabian, Eddie and Mick's room because she gets scared. I cannot fall asleep. It is two in the morning and the Hurricane has just started. I hear the rain coming down. My lamp shut off and I screamed. I heard noises and in entered Patricia, Mara, Joy, and Trudy.

"Amber are you ok?" Trudy questioned. She had a flashlight in her hand.

"My light went out." I explained. I have never witnessed a Hurricane before so I don't know how bad this can get. Obviously it can get bad if Nina went to stay with Fabian.

"Let me grab flashlights. Patricia do you mind staying in here with Amber?" she asked.

"No. I don't mind." Patricia stated. She went our probably to get her things.

"Goodnight Amber." Mara and Joy said in unison. Patricia and Trudy came moments later. Trudy handed me the flashlight and Patricia went in Nina's bed.

"Goodnight Amber and Patricia. If you girls need me, I will be right down the hall." Trudy stated.

"Thanks Trudy. Goodnight." I replied.

"Goodnight Trudy. Goodnight Amber." Patricia said. Trudy left and closed the door behind her.

"Goodnight Patricia thank you." I said.

"No problem. See you later." she exclaimed. I then fell into a deep sleep.

**Nina's POV: **

I heard the wind and rain and jumped up. Fabian jumped up as well.

"You ok?" he questioned.

"Yes. Just a little scared." I whispered. I looked over at Mick and Eddie who were fast asleep. Eddie has his headphones in and Mick is sleeping with a Football. **(A/N: Soccer Ball in America). **I laid back down and Fabian wrapped his arms around me in a protective way. I smiled to myself and tried to fall asleep. I couldn't.

**Fabian's POV: **

I wrapped my arms around Nina protectively to let her know she is safe in my arms. I couldn't go back to bed and I am wondering if Nina can't either.

**Morning still Fabian's POV **

I got no sleep and decided to get up. I carefully and quietly took my grasp off of Nina and I she opened her eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't want to wake you." I exclaimed.

"It's ok. I didn't get much sleep so it's ok." she said. We both got up and headed into the common room. Everyone was there half asleep.

"Morning Fabina." Amber said.

"Good morning." Nina and I said in unison. We sat down on the couch next to Patricia and Eddie. Nina let out a big yawn.

"Have trouble sleeping?" Eddie questioned. Nina nodded.

**Nina's POV: **

I saw Rufus in the window. I thought he was gone?! Even though it was pouring out, I saw his face. I let out a scream and everyone jumped.

"Nina? What's wrong?" Fabian questioned worried. She was shaking. I pointed to the window and everyone looked but nothing Rufus disappeared.

"Nothing is there Nina." Alfie stated. I am not dreaming he was right there. I can't tell them who I saw because Mara and Mick were here and they don't know anything about this.

"Fabian I need to speak to you in your room now." I said. We both got up and quickly walked to his room. I opened the door and then closed it. I turned to face Fabian.

"What did you see out there Nina?" Fabian questioned.

"Rufus" I stuttered. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Nina. We vanished Rufus and Senkhara remember?" Fabian stated.

"Obviously we didn't! I saw him. if you don't believe me I will go outside and double check!" I said very loudly. I then heard someone whisper chosen one. I think Fabian heard it to because he looked at me.

"Who said that?" he asked.

" I have no idea." I replied. I am officially freaked out. I opened the door and ran out with Fabian following quickly behind. Everyone saw me run to the front door. I opened it and ran outside.

"Nina! What are you doing? Come back!" I heard Fabian yell. I then saw Rufus in front of me and he hit me hard with something and I was out cold.

**Fabian's POV: **

We all chased after Nina. I saw Rufus hit Nina with what looked like a brick. I didn't care if it was raining and cold. I just wanted to get Nina. Nina fell to the ground and Rufus disappeared with a smirk. I sprinted over to Nina with the house following us including Trudy.

"Nina. Wake up." I cried. I made sure her heart was still beating wish it was. I looked over at the rest of the house. Amber was crying with Alfie comforting her, Jerome had a terrified look on his face, Patricia had the same look as Jerome, Eddie had a worrying look, Joy had a sympathetic look, and Mara and Mick looked very confused.

"We have to get her inside." Trudy said. There was a struck of lightening and Amber screamed. I picked up Nina and ran with her back to the house with the rest of the gang following. I opened the door and placed her on the couch. I heard the door close.

"Someone get me a towel!" I screamed. Mara came back in a second with a towel. I wrapped Nina up.

"Nina please wake up." I cried. We heard thunder boom from outside and we saw lightning again. I looked down at my beautiful girlfriend. Her eyes flickered opened and she looked at us confused.

"What's going on? Where am I?" she questioned. This is so not good.

**Well I am leaving it there. I hope you guys like this. I wanted a little mystery in this story. Do you think Nina will get her memory back? Do you think Rufus will hurt anyone else? All you have to do is review and check out my other stories and review. Thanks! **

**-Sammi **


	3. Chapter 3: Trying to Remember

**Chapter 3: Trying to Remember **

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it. I get very excited when I open my e-mail and see reviews. I know a lot of people hate when authors do this, but can you please check out my other stories and review as well? It would mean so much to me. I do not own House of Anubis or Hurricane Sandy. I only own the idea of the story!**

**Nina's POV:**

Everyone is looking at me strangely. Where am I? Who am I? Why can't I remember anything? Ugh this is frustrating!

"Nina you don't remember anything?" A girl with long blond hair asked. Who is Nina? Am I Nina? I am so confused.

"Whose Nina?" I asked kind of freaked out. I don't know anyone that is looking at me.

"She doesn't remember who she is." A guy with blond hair and blue eyes stated.

"Your name is Nina. I am your boyfriend Fabian." Another guy with dark long brown hair and brown eyes exclaimed. He is cute. Good call.

"Ok. If I am Nina, who is everyone else and where am I?" I questioned wanting the answers. I sat up and Fabian came and sat down next to me.

"That is Amber. Next to her is Alfie, then Jerome, Mara, Eddie, Patricia, Joy, Mick and our house mother Trudy. We are at a boarding school." Fabian introduced, pointing to everyone as he said the names.

"Does anything seem familiar?" Mara asked. I am looking around. I have no idea. This is just too much for me.

"Not really. What happened?" I asked.

"Some man through a brick at your head." Alfie stated. Why would someone do that?

"Why would someone do that?" I interrogated.

"We don't know." Mick replied. I stood up and Fabian held my arm.

"Maybe if I walk around I will remember." I exclaimed. I stood up and walked around. I still can't remember. They didn't follow which is probably a good thing because I need to get ready.

"Anything?" Fabian asked.

"Nothing." I sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"We will get your memory back. Whatever it takes." Fabian asked.

"Thank you Fabian?" I questioned.

"Yes." he exclaimed.

**Chapter three done! Please tell me what you want me to add. Also please read my other stories and review. Also review for this story! Thank you!  
-Sammi **


	4. Chapter 4: Remembering

Chapter 4: Remembering

**Hey everyone! I hope you guys like this. This is the last chapter! I know this is a short story. There will be more to come though! I do not own House of Anubis or Hurricane Sandy. **

**Nina's POV: **

We went to bed and then I woke up shortly after. I remembered everything. I got hit in the head by Rufus and I couldn't remember anything. No I remember everything. I get up and walk to my closet and I look to see Amber still sleeping. I decided to change here. I got dressed and put my pajama's in my hamper. I looked at the clock and it was 9am. Wow. I overslept as did Amber. I go over to Amber and gently shake her. She jumped up and took off her pink night mask. The storm has ended finally.

"Amber. Its 9o'clock." I stated. She hopped out of bed. She went over to her closet and changed. She took did her makeup.

"Did you get your memory back?" she asked. I chuckled that she actually remembered.

"Yes." I said.

"How do I know?" she questioned facing me now.

"I am Nina Marie Martin and I am from America. I am the chosen one and am dating Fabian Rutter. Rufus Zeno is the one who made me lose my memory." I answered. She then opened our door and dragged me out of the room. She opened the second door that leads to the staircase and we went downstairs. Everyone was eating breakfast.

"Finally you guys are up." Patricia said.

"Never mind that. Nina got her memory back!" she squealed. Everyone clapped and Fabian jumped up and kissed me passionately. We broke apart.

"Wait are you sure?" Fabian asked.

"Yes. I am Nina Marie Martin and I am from America. My parents died in a car crash and I live with my gran. I lost my memory by a guy named Rufus hitting me over the head with a brick." I explained. Everyone squealed. Fabian twirled me around and I was back to standing normally.

"This defiantly calls for a celebration! I will make cinnamon buns!" she exclaimed and went into the kitchen. Amber and I sat down and Trudy came back in a half hour with the cinnamon buns. We ate them .

"Trudy I need the recipe." I exclaimed. She laughed

"I will get it for you." she stated and went to get the recipe. She brought it back and Patricia laughed.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

"Suck-up." she replied. I laughed.

"I am not. I love cinnamon buns! They are one of my favorite desserts!" I exclaimed. We all laughed. The rest of the day went by quick. We had a fun day!

**That's it! I hope you like it. Please read my other stories and leave a review! Also leave a review on how you liked this story! Thanks!**

**-Sammi**


End file.
